Light At the End of the Tunnel
by mflgirl
Summary: Maura Shannon is on the run from Death Eaters. She finds refuge at Hogwarts and Severus Snape is supposed to protect her. Will Maura find a way into the Potions Master's heart?
1. Chapter 1

The pain in my side was overwhelming. The cold wind whipped around me and pressed against my skin like knives. Every breath I took resulted in a stabbing side ache, but I did not slow down, I could not slow down.

As I made my way through the forest, there was only one thought in my mind, "Dumbledore."

I knew after everything I had gone through, Albus Dumbledore was my only hope.

It had been almost a week since I had left my home in the United States. I will never forget that night. The night where I was asleep in my bed, only to be awoken by screams and shouts of terror coming from the living room.

I jumped out of my bed and I heard a voice, a strangely calm voice, ask, "Where is she?"

I heard the voice of my mother respond, "Where is who? I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Oh, I think you do know." Before I could react, I heard the same man bellow, "Avada Kedavra!"

Though I had never heard those words before, I think that deep down I did know what they meant.

The flash of green light was visible under my bedroom door. I heard my mother's shrill screaming and I wrenched the door open so I could drink in the scene before me. My father lay a crumpled heap on the floor as my mother sobbed over his lifeless shell of a body. There were four cloaked people each covered, each covered in silver masks.

My mother looked up and screamed, "Run!" The four strangers all turned towards me, and, as instructed, I took off like the wind. I ran towards the back door of our small home, all the while hearing shouts of "Stupefy!" and seeing flashes of light jet by me. I didn't look back once to see if they if they were behind me.

I felt their presence. I sprinted out of the house and that is the last real image I remember of that night. I must have ran for miles without stopping.

Fear of getting murdered will do that to you.

So, here I was; making my way through dense forest. I knew I had to be getting close. Then I saw it, a light in the distance. Moving through some more trees, I saw my sanctuary, Hogwarts. I could no longer run and slowly limped my way down a grassy hill. My jacket was in tatters and my short white nightgown was shredded at the hem.

I kept limping down the hill. It must have been around midnight, so there was no one walking on the grounds. The pain in my side was becoming too much to bear. I couldn't even stand up straight anymore. I crawled on my hands and knees the last half mile or so to the wooden doors that marked the entrance. It must have taken me a half hour to crawl the seemingly short distance.

I was in so much pain up to this point. I finally made it to the doors and, with some sudden burst of strength, I managed to pound on the door. I beat on the wooden doors again and again. It seemed like hours passed, but in reality it could not have been more than ten minutes.

My vision was starting to blur and my surroundings were spinning. The large doors slowly creaked open to reveal a rather ugly, older man holding a cat. He reeked of alcohol.

I gasped out the words, "Dumbledore…Dumbledore…Please…Help."

My body could take no more and everything was abruptly covered in black.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the sound of a woman humming in the distance. The noise was gradually growing louder as I realized that I was lying on a soft mattress. I tried to open my eyes and was greeted with bright, almost blinding, sunlight. My throat felt parched and I made a groaning sound. All I could think about was a cold glass of water. An older, slightly overweight woman appeared out of nowhere. "Oh! Dear, you're awake! You gave us all an awful fright." I tried to form words to respond, but she cut me off saying, "No talking yet dear. Here, have some water." A pitcher and a full glass of water appeared seemingly out of nowhere on my bedside table. The woman helped me sit up and held the glass of water for me as I drank my fill. I don't think I was ever that thirsty before. I quickly drank down two large glasses. With my thirst quenched, I took a moment to survey my surroundings. I was obviously in some sort of nurse's station. Rows of beds lined both walls of the large room; each made neatly with impeccable white linens. The woman at my side wore a white uniform that was as white as the linens themselves. She wore her graying brown hair in a tight bun that added to her comforting, motherly nature. "Where am I?" I asked. "Why you are in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of course! You were in a terrible state when you arrived. You have been resting for over two days." She quickly added, "I am Madam Pomfrey." "Two days!" I exclaimed. "I need to see Dumbledore as soon as possible! Where can I find him?" Madame Pomfrey smiled at me gently and said, "Now, now dear, the Headmaster is already on his way to speak to you. There's no need to fret." Hearing this, I calmed down and regained my composure. "Thank you." I said. Before she could reply, I was aware of another presence in the room. I turned to my left and saw Albus Dumbledore for the first soon as he entered the Hospital Wing, I immediately began to feel calm. He looked just as I imagined him. His long white beard stood out against his dark blue robes and his eyes possessed a twinkle that I had not witnessed in any other person before. I rose out of bed, but before I could introduce myself he raised his hand and said, "I know who you are and why you are here Maura Shannon. There is no need to explain yourself. You have come to the right place my child. I believe Madame Pomfrey has some more suitable clothing for you and will lead you to my office after you have changed. We have much to speak about."


	3. Chapter 3

I stood dumbfounded as the Headmaster left the Hospital Wing. I had felt unusually calm at his presence and, now that he had left the room, I felt empty. Before I could ponder this feeling any further, Madame Pomfrey grasped my arm and whisked me away to an area behind a curtain. I was starting to feel cold in my bare feet and hospital gown, so I was glad when a set of clothes was brought to me. Upon closer inspection I realized that I was holding a schoolgirl's uniform. 

"It's so you can blend in dear. We don't want to cause too much attention now do we?" 

Madame Pomfrey said in answer to my questioning gaze. I gave her my thanks and she left the enclosed area.I quickly put on the skirt and blouse and glanced at the gray pullover sweater. There was a green and black patch with a snake on it. I had heard of the houses of Hogwarts and figured I would be a member of Slytherin house, if only for a short while. I snapped out of my thoughts and put on the sweater, took a glance in the mirror, and left in search for Madame Pomfrey. As soon as I made my way from behind the curtain Madame Pomfrey was waiting for me. 

"My, my, my dear! You certainly will be on the receiving end of many advances from the boys in Slytherin. You look gorgeous!" the woman exclaimed.

I blushed at her compliments and my attention was drawn to the full length mirror on the wall across from me. Even I had to admit, I looked pretty darn good. Whatever potions she used to heal me seemed to have worked marvelously. I had always thought I was rather attractive. Though I am only 5'3", I have ample curves in all the right places along with straight brown hair that stops in the middle of my back. I was always told that my bright green eyes were my best feature and the Slytherin patch on the sweater certainly did seem to make them Pomfrey walked over me and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"Come now. It is time. I will show you to his office." 

I followed blindly after her through the empty halls of Hogwarts. I had no sense of time, but I had a feeling classes were in session. We arrived at our destination and Madame Pomfrey said the password, "Fever Fudge" and the gargoyle slid back displaying a spiral staircase. 

"Well dear, this is where we part. Albus is waiting for you upstairs." 

"Thank you so much for everything." I said with tears in my eyes. 

She just gave me a warm smile and hug before she turned and went back to the Hospital Wing. I slowly climbed up the stairs and walked through an open door to be greeted by the sight of the Headmaster sitting in his desk chair appearing deep in thought. I gently knocked on the door and he jumped a little before seeing me and smiling. 

"Have a seat my child." I complied with his request and looked towards him. 

"Now," he said, "I assume you would like to tell me a bit of your story." 

I took that as my cue to begin. I told him everything I knew. I told him of my upbringing; of my Muggle mother and my Squib father. I told him that I could not perform magic and I had no idea why the Death Eaters wanted me. Lastly, I told him of my parents' death and how I came here. I finished my story and felt as though a great weight had been lifted off of my chest. He stared at me for a long while before he gave me a comforting smile. 

He began to speak slowly, "You have been through a great deal Maura. I am sorry to say that I do not have the answers as to why the Death Eaters are after you, but we can, and will, offer you a safe home. You are more than welcome here." 

I was about to thank him, when he continued speaking, "You will be staying under the watchful eye of one of our Professors. You will stay in the dungeons with him and he will protect you at all costs." 

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. I can't thank you enough for your kindness." I stated truthfully. My head turned as I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. 

"Ah," Dumbledore said, "Here is your roommate now." 


	4. Chapter 4

I turned as the door busted open and was greeted with the sight of a man I had never seen before. My first thought when he entered the room was, "He seems so cold." Cold was probably an understatement. In fact, I'm pretty sure the temperature in the office dropped a few degrees as soon as he entered. Dressed in black from head to toe, his icy demeanor had an immediate negative effect upon me. "What do you mean I am to baby sit an eighteen year old girl Albus? Do I not have more pressing issues to face? Why, I....I don't even know why you are forcing to make me watch some....some silly little girl!" He was frightening in his anger, but it was captivating all the same. He had yet to realize I was in the room because he was so intently staring at Albus as if he could force the man to burst into flame with one unwavering gaze. After all I had seen I would not have been Dumbledore just grinned at the angry man. "Severus," he said, "Might I take this moment to introduce you to Miss Maura Shannon, your ward for the time being." The Headmaster's eyes were twinkling madly as he spoke again, "Maura this is Professor Severus Snape." I turned to look at Professor Snape and we made eye contact briefly. His dark black eyes met my green ones and, for one fleeting instant, the anger in his gaze lifted and was replaced by a gentler motion I could not define. Severus opened his mouth as if to speak but I beat him to the punch. "It is pleasure to meet you Professor Snape. I am sorry I have to encroach on your personal space. I will try my best not to be a bother to you."I could tell he was slightly embarrassed by his earlier behavior, but he hid it well. Before he could reply Dumbledore chimed in, "You are no bother dear. I am sure you and Severus will get along splendidly." This induced a heavy sigh from Professor Snape. "Now, I think it is time that Severus shows you to your quarters." I rose as Severus exited the room without as much as a backward glance. Dumbledore rose as well. He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and said slowly, "Severus is not a bad man. He is a difficult man who has been through much; not unlike you. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to come to me my office dear." I quickly thanked the Headmaster and hurried to follow Professor Snape down the stairs and into the hallway. To say I was nervous would be saying the least. I had no idea what I would be getting myself into


End file.
